


Maladresses

by Kmy_leprovost



Series: Série one shot français indépendants [2]
Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Emotional Hurt/Comfort, M/M
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-07
Updated: 2014-05-07
Packaged: 2018-01-23 22:04:16
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,969
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1581077
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kmy_leprovost/pseuds/Kmy_leprovost
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Harry passe ses nerfs sur Niall. Celui-ci est plus blessé que ce qu'il pouvait l'imaginer par ses réflexions.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Maladresses

En deux ans, les garçons avaient appris à vivre avec les défauts de chacun. Mais parfois, trop, c’était trop.

Ils étaient en tournée depuis trois mois, vivant ensemble dans un bus qui, bien que plus grand qu’ils n’auraient pu rêver qu’il soit, devenait exiguë. Et chaque défaut devenait intenable. Pour Harry, le bazar que Niall pouvait laisser derrière lui devenait invivable. Les disputes se multipliaient, exacerbées par la fatigue. Jusqu’à ce que, un soir, alors qu’enfin ils avaient une soirée libre, les choses explosent.

Ils avaient choisis de rester chacun de son côté, afin de profiter enfin d’un moment éloigné les uns des autres, pour faire retomber la tension et oublier une proximité constante qui jouait avec leurs nerfs.

Liam s’était posé devant son ordinateur, dans le salon, les oreillettes vissées dans les oreilles. Zayn avait choisi de rester sur son lit, au téléphone avec Perrie, son rire raisonnant parfois dans le bus. Louis s’était installé dehors, assis par terre, le dos au bus, savourant le calme de la nuit, emmitouflé dans une couverture.

Quand à Harry et Niall, ils s’étaient retrouvés dans la cuisine. Harry voulait cuisiner pour se détendre et Niall cherchait un verre de lait pour l’aider à s’endormir. Voyant l’autre s’affairer, il proposa naturellement de l’aider.

Mais alors même qu’il s’approchait de son ami il renversa le pot de pâtes qui se trouvait sur le plan de travail. Et pour Harry, ce fut la goutte d’eau qui fit déborder le vase, le faisant craquer et hurler de frustration.

\- Niall ! Tu es impossible ! Est-ce que tu peux seulement faire quelque chose sans en mettre partout ? Hein ? Est-ce que tu ne pourrais pas au moins réussir à faire une chose sans que ça se finisse en catastrophe ? Non ! Parce que tu es une catastrophe ambulante ! Comment est-ce que tu fais pour seulement vivre avec toi-même ? Comment peux-tu te supporter tout seul ? Hein ?

A chaque mot qui sortait de la bouche du bouclé, le visage de Niall se plissait, la souffrance se lisant dans ses yeux. Et le choc également. Sa maladresse était un sujet de blagues entre eux, une source inépuisable de piques amicales à son égard. Mais jamais il n’avait envisagé que cela puisse autant irriter ses amis. Il n’y pouvait rien, sa maladresse faisait partie de lui.

Mais à voir le visage d’Harry à ce moment là, il se dit qu’il devrait essayer d’y changer quelque chose, se remettant immédiatement en cause, ces paroles faisant écho à ses propres doutes, ceux qui lui faisait craindre de ne pas être assez bien pour le groupe, que sa présence n’était que le fruit d’un heureux hasard et que seul l’amitié des garçons justifiait sa présence dans le groupe. Ce n’était pas des doutes qui le taraudaient obsessionnellement, trop pris dans le rythme frénétique de leurs vies pour avoir le temps d’y penser. Mais parfois, quand la fatigue se faisait sentir, qu’une journée s’était particulièrement mal passée ou que sa famille lui manquait, ils refaisaient surface.

Et aujourd’hui était l’un de ces jours. Aussi, il se contenta d’hausser les épaules, prendre son verre de lait et sortir, non sans entendre Harry ajouter :

\- et ne nettoie pas surtout !

Il s’enfonça dans son lit, ferma le rideau qui le séparait du reste du bus et s’immergea dans la musique qui sortait de son casque.

Deux heures plus tard, c’est un Harry repentant qui ouvrit le rideau, une assiette de plat en sauce à la main.

Se redressant, Niall le regarda en haussant les sourcils, Harry lui répondit en secouant les épaules avec le sourire :

\- un plat de la paix… je suis désolé, je ne voulais pas m’énerver comme ça. Je suis juste tellement sur les nerfs et tu étais là. Désolé de te faire payer les pots cassés.

\- Pas grave, tu me ramènes à manger, lui sourit Niall et il lui offrit de s’asseoir à coté de lui pour manger. La situation se détendit, les deux amis riant, redevenu aussi proche qu’avant, profitant d’une pause bien méritée pour profiter de la présence de l’autre, loin du bruit et de la foule, des rôles qu’ils devaient endosser en public.

La routine repris, toujours aussi prenante, les engloutissant et rendant sa normalité au groupe. Mais chacun d’eux remarqua qu’une chose avait changé. Niall. Il ne riait plus autant, trop attentif à tous ses gestes pour suivre les blagues ou les conversations. Trop concentré pour se laisser aller. De toute la semaine, il ne se cogna que trois fois, ce qui était exceptionnel. Et tellement inhabituel que s’en était inquiétant. Sa concentration extrême l’épuisait, le laissant vide quand le soir arrivait, et il allait se coucher aussitôt le repas terminé, s’endormant quasiment dans son plat.

Quand il partit se coucher pour le cinquième soir de suite après avoir lutté pour garder les yeux ouverts toute la soirée, les garçons échangèrent un long regard avant de se poser dans le salon pour discuter.

Liam entama la discussion, observant les autres un par un avant de parler :

\- Qu’est-ce qui se passe avec Niall ?

Louis enchaina, les sourcils froncés :

\- vous croyez qu’il est malade ? Ça va bientôt faire une semaine qu’il ne rigole presque plus, il semble ailleurs et tout le temps épuisé.

Zayn ajouta :

\- et il n’a rien cassé de la semaine, étant tellement au ralenti qu’il n’y a aucun risque qu’il fasse tomber quoi que se soit. Ça me fait peur de le voir aussi calme. D’habitude, il est tellement énergique, avec des bleus aux genoux, comme un gamin.

Cela frappa alors Harry de plein fouet.

\- c’est ma faute.

Les autres le fixèrent, les yeux grands ouverts.

\- Pendant notre soirée de repos, je me suis énervé, je lui ai dit que je n’en pouvais plus de sa maladresse après qu’il ait renversé le pot de pâtes. Mais je pensais qu’il avait compris que je ne le pensais pas, quand je suis allé m’excuser. Il semblait bien, on a rigolé le reste de la soirée.

Liam et Zayn semblaient sceptiques sur le fait que cela ait suffit à blesser Niall tandis que Louis hocha la tête, lançant un regard noir à Harry.

\- Harry, comment peux-tu lui reprocher ça, c’est comme si tu lui disais que tu ne supportais pas ce qu’il est. Il est maladroit parce qu’il déborde d’énergie, qu’il ne la concentre pas. S’il est aussi épuisé c’est parce qu’il passe sa journée à se concentrer sur tous ses gestes pour ne pas faire de maladresse. C’est aussi pour ça qu’il ne rie pas. S’il y a bien une chose dont Niall doute, c’est de lui-même.

Ils hochèrent tous la tête à cette observation, chacun ayant été témoin d’un moment de doute de Niall reflétant son manque de confiance en lui : après un raté durant un concert, Liam avait été là pour le réconforter, après des commentaires acerbes sur son physique sur Twitter, Zayn l’avait trouvé planté devant la glace, tâchant de voir ce qu’il pouvait changer. Et c’est Harry qui avait du le dissuader de faire un régime après que des journalistes aient affirmé qu’il était plus rond que les autres. Louis était cependant celui vers qui tous se tournaient quand leurs doutes devenaient trop grands, quand rien n’avait été dans la journée, celui avec qui ils allaient parler pour remettre les choses en perspectives. Il était donc le mieux placé pour savoir que ce en quoi Niall avait le moins confiance et le plus de doute, c’était lui-même.

\- Il faut qu’on trouve un moyen de lui rendre le sourire, lui faire oublier ce que tu lui as dit. Je suis sure qu’il s’est mis à douter. Il ne doit pas t’en vouloir je pense. Mais tu as intérêt à tout remettre en place, Harry, ou moi je vais t’en vouloir. C’est clair ?

Harry avait les larmes aux yeux à ce moment là. Il n’avait pas voulu que cela aille si loin, ne pensant pas un mot de ce qu’il avait dit. N’ayant pas vu la portée de ses paroles. Il s’essuya les yeux, hocha fermement la tête, et se promit de faire de Niall le joyeux garçon insouciant qu’il était avant l’incident. Car sans ce Niall, c’est son monde qui s’écroulait, ne tournant plus rond. Ses journées étaient banales, routinières et barbantes sans le rire de Niall, son énergie, sa maladresse. Aussitôt, il décida d’aller trouver son ami pour lui rappeler que ce qu’ils aimaient chez lui, c’était lui tout entier.

En ouvrant le rideau qui protégeait le lit, il découvrit son ami endormi, en boule le long du mur, la bouche légèrement entrouverte et les sourcils froncés. Constatant qu’il ne dormait pas paisiblement, il se glissa dans le lit, tirant le rideau derrière lui et attrapa son ami par les épaules pour le réconforter. Niall se détendit à son toucher, se rapprochant de lui. Souriant, Harry resserra ses bras et lui embrassa les cheveux. Niall soupira, et se blottit encore plus près. Puis il sembla réaliser qu’il n’était plus seul et se réveilla, essayant de se dégager de l’étreinte de son ami. Mais Harry ne l’entendit pas de cette oreille.

\- Ne bouge pas. Il faut qu’on parle.

Niall se contenta d’un vague « Hmm » pour certifier qu’il écoutait, se laissant aller entre les bras d’Harry, les yeux clôt, bercé par la respiration et les battements de cœur du bouclé, entouré de sa chaleur.

\- Niall, il faut que tu arrêtes d’essayer de changer. Tu es parfait comme tu es, une boule d’énergie, maladroit et mignon. Te voir si différent nous perturbe. On ne te reconnait plus.

\- Hmm… mais être moins maladroit ne peut qu’être mieux non ? Murmura le blond, toujours blotti et les yeux clôt.

\- Non. Ce qui est mieux c’est que tu sois toi. Je ne pensais pas un mot de ce que j’ai dit l’autre jour. Ta maladresse ne fait que te rendre encore plus mignon, car c’est la preuve de ton énergie, de ta bonne humeur, de ta santé en un mot. Alors s’il te plait, ne change pas ça.

Il baissa les yeux sur son ami, Niall levant les siens pour plonger dans son regard avant de répondre.

\- Ok… et je suis désolé pour le pot de pâtes.

Harry sourie, heureux de voir Niall comme il l’a toujours été, les yeux brillants et repentant.

\- Il n’y pas de mal.

Il marqua une pause puis enchaina :

\- Niall, si je t’embrasse, tu m’en veux ?

\- Non, je pense même que je pourrais y répondre. Lui répondit Niall, le sourire aux lèvres.

Harry se pencha alors pour poser ses lèvres sur celles de Niall, doucement, tendrement. Celui-ci lui rendit son baiser, heureux de vivre ce qu’il souhaitait depuis longtemps. Quand ils se séparèrent, Niall se redressa pour faire de la place pour son ami mais se cogna la tête dans le plafond de sa couchette.

 

\- Ouille !

Harry commença à rire.

\- Quand je t’ai dit que tu devais accepter ta maladresse et cesser de la combattre, je ne pensais pas à ce qui te fait du mal. Ça va ?

Niall hocha la tête en souriant, se réinstallant dans les bras d’Harry, ce dernier frottant sa tête, caressant ses cheveux.

\- Dors, Niall, on se voit demain.

Et c’est avec le sourire que Niall se rendormit.

 

Quand il cassa son bol au petit déjeuner le lendemain parce qu’il riait trop, c’est avec le sourire qu’Harry se chargea de nettoyer ce qui était tombé, réclamant un baiser en récompense, sous le regard attendri des garçons. Et devant l’appareil photo de Louis qui se chargea de passer la photo aux deux autres pour pouvoir toujours se rappeler les étoiles dans leurs yeux quand leurs lèvres se touchèrent, l’amour qui brillait derrière ses étoiles et la tendresse de leur geste. Cette photo resta l’emblème de leur relation, la première à investir la maison qu’ils avaient décidé d’acheter, celle qui orna leur cheminée toute leur vie. C’était celle de l’amour.


End file.
